Nightmares
by Fucked Up Puppet
Summary: I'm insane, you say?...Oh...Personally...I like to call it being...Violently creative.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>The first time it had occurred Liz knew it was normal. Kid had been through something neither of them would ever understand. What happened in that book-they-must-never-speak-of had broken something deep inside of their friend. Kid had not been the same sense they got him home to recover. The effects of his symmetrical obsession became much more apparent and he began to lose himself during the most simple routs they had taken in the morning. The out bursts would have effected the sisters much less if they had not been doing the same thing each and every morning for their entire lives at his mansion. Kid became angry at the fact they hadn't dressed at the same time, or showered at the same time, or when they would argue with each other. (A very normal thing in the morning to hear.) Liz had dismissed the casualness of these anger fits by a simple thought. Kid probably only knew one way to let the stress out from that experience, having everything be perfect around him. Perfect and clean, that big dream of his. The eldest understood this. So each time Kid would get angry at her or Patti throughout the day, Liz was quick to adjust her or her sister to his liking. Which wasn't saying much, sense afterwords he normally complained even more. It wasn't until night came around that the trouble began, but as said before. Liz...She knew it was normal...It had to be normal.<p>

"Are you in the same sleeping wear? Today is...Friday, you should both be wearing the purple gowns." Kid spoke outside their door, his voice more mellow then angry this time, but the seriousness of his interrogation was very clear. "The ones with the white lace and little bows."

"Yeah, Kid, I'm getting it on as fast as I can." Liz complained back, gently of course. She wanted to give her Meister space after all. Let him vent out what happened.

"Is Patti already dressed! Why are you having so much trouble with a simple task, your asymmetrical from your sister!" His tone raised, and Liz heard the daring jiggle of their doorknob. "Your in my house, this is disrespect-"

"I-I'm still getting dressed too!" Patti called out nervously, the fear in her eyes apparent. She was used to Kid being a much more loving Meister to them, but she didn't understand what was happening like Liz did, it was normal.

"...My apologies."

Liz watched the door with worried eyes. There was that regret in his voice...Like he had done something terribly wrong. Didn't he understand it was all right... "Don't worry about it." She muttered back gently, buttoning the last button on the overly stylish gown. It was a bother, him planing everything out like this since he got back, but whatever kept him from remembering...

"Ready!" Patti called out, smiling proudly.

The door opened, almost hesitantly. Kid stepped inside. Liz thought he still looked shocked from the whole experience. His eyes were to distant to be with them, that had been the first thing she noticed and she still was seeing it. Patti though, bless her, she was to childish to have the same worry over their friend. "Everything seems in order..." Kid glanced over them, much to quickly to actually be looking for details they might have missed, his gaze dropped to the ground. "I shall take my leave...I hope you have a good nights rest, girls."

"Kid..." Liz spoke softly, and he reacted late to her speaking his name.

His head jerking up like he realize he was ignoring her. "Yes? " The tone in his voice...So hard to read...

"...Me and Patti are next door...If you need anything..." Liz offered a comforting smile, looking to Patti. Whom nodded and grinned in return.

"Yep!" She pepped out in her usual manner.

Kid nodded. "I know, girls. Good night."

* * *

><p>Kid shook gently, his hands pressed over his eyes like a shield. There were those images again. What had that place done to him?...Every time he looked at his partners. Every single imperfection was pointed out so <em>clearly<em>. That something that grabbed a hold of his mind in that book...Wasn't it suppose to be gone? It was eating at his stream of consciousness every single minute, why? Kid couldn't get a seconds thought in without hearing its slippery words speaking slander and such vulgar things. Sleep was not an option...The images only got worse...Kid could go without sleep for a long time. Being what he was, it was simple to understand. But at night-

**...Night...**

Kid buried himself further into the protection of his palms, gripping at his soft flesh of his face. It was there..._Breathing _in his ear...Why wouldn't it leave...

**...Darkness...All that blackness...**

"It was so dark..." Kid whispered out, his lips trembling. It was itching. In his mind, the very depths of his soul.

**...Dark...**

"All that nothingness!" He barked out, teeth grinding together.

**Deep nothingness! **

"Darkness!"

**MADNESS!**

"YES!" Kid yelled out, his hands gripping the flesh of his face. Tugging relentlessly at the skin there. Tugging and separating and stretching and laughing, laughing...Laughing...

* * *

><p>Liz was awake. Knowing her Meister was under such great torment from those memories. It was much to hard to sleep. Patti had stayed awake for an hour, but she was young at heart, and had been quickly submerged in sleep. Her light snoring seemed to be a fright train in Liz's thoughts. Thinking about Kid, it bothered her, he was so distant from them. The weapon rose from her bed, feet slipping to the floor with an unheard thud. Liz would make sure he was all right. See if he needed anything. Maybe she could get some sleep then...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tear it away!<strong>

"My flesh?"

**YES!...TAKE IT AWAY!**

"Flesh...No...Flesh...No flesh...No flesh..." Kid stifled another laugh, letting out a choked one instead. "No flesh, no, no, no..." He opened his mouth to speak again, but all the came out was more laughter. And tears...

**Isn't this FUN?**

"Haha-Yes-Yes! S-So fun!" Kid sunk his fingers into his mouth, gnawing at them. A deep sinking, crunching. So much blood...More laughter...

**Kid, Let me out!**

"Mmff!Mmffmhmhmh!" Kid's eyes streamed more salty tears down his cheeks, his golden eyes bloodshot and restless. It was fun to tear. Separate. Tear. Separate.

**LET ME OUT!**

"AAHHAHA!" Kid let his laughter flow. Blood flew. Laughter flew. When had his fingers gone? Gone?...When had he lost...Lost...Flesh lost..

**LOSE YOUR MIND TO ME!**

* * *

><p>Liz walked steadily down the hall. Keeping her head locked onto her Meister's door only feet away from her own. She pressed a foot forward. Liz slowly crept her arms around herself, hugging tightly to the silk of her gown. Why was it so cold?...<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHAHAHAHA!" Kid was on his hands and knees. His breathing hitching with each breath. He didn't want to breath, just laugh.<p>

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

"More...More, more, more!" Kid grinned at the wall above his headboard.

**THEN LET ME IN!**

Kid stood on his bed, pressing his hands against the wall. The wound bleed and soaked. "Madness..." His body convulsed slightly. So...Uneven...

**YES!**

"Madness! " Kid laughed, curling his unwounded hand deep into the wall, dragging his nails downwards. The wall chipped and cracked away from his fingers. Leaving behind a crimson stain into the wall. The bits of flesh crumbling the same as the paint against his nails. The snapping of thin bone...

**LET ME CONSUME YOU!**

"MADNESS!" He screamed out, tears flowing, the blood spreading as he repeated his clawing action against the wall. The blood spread. Spread. Spread.

**...There it is...I have you now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"Kid?" She knocked softly. No answer. "I was wondering if you needed anything..." She paused. It felt like years before she heard his voice...<p>

"Come inside..."

Liz smiled softly. He sounded better. She said as her hand turned the knob to the door, she stepped inside anxiously. "Me and Patti are worried sick about you..."

"I'm feeling better..." Kid spoke in a voice further then the distance of his bed, but somehow, closer to Liz then ever before.

"I'm glad...Do you need anything?" Liz stepped inside, a couple inches. If he was displeased by her being here she wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Kid laughed softly...

Liz raised a brow, but gave a small smile. "Kid?..."

"Liz, come to me..." Kid's voice softened, his outstretched hand piercing into her view.

The pistol gave a mildly nervous look. When had he been so soft towards her in the past couple weeks?..."Do you need us here? I can get Patti-"

"No.." He voice cracked. He had to hold it back.

Liz's mouth dropped open for a moment. What was that...Sound?... "Are you crying?" She asked in a tender voice. Raising Patti all these years left such a motherly mark on her shoulder, she couldn't help herself.

"C-Crying?" Another choked word. A low, repetitive hiccuping sound escaped his mouth.

"Kid?"

The laughter burst through after a moment, his out-held hand shaking with the sound.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Liz quickly stepped towards her meister. The door gave a sudden slam. Encasing Liz in an unnatural darkness.

"**Liz**..." The voice seemed to rasp. It hissed into her ear, crawled inside her mind, and constricted what sanity she had left into very small corners of her soul.

"K-Kid?" She spoke in a panicked tone, stepping back quickly from the voice.

"Whats wrong?"

Liz turned quickly, breathing heavier.

"Aren't you having **fun**?"

It was behind her now.

"Don't you want to **comfort **me?"

In front. Where was Kid!

"Make me feel **good**?"

Liz felt a sudden grip tightening onto her arms. On instinct she kicked and ran for anything but that voice.

"You like to play rough?" It reached into her mind again. "So do I, I love it"

The weapon's hair was grabbed tightly, tugged back. She yelled out, trying to reach back and claw away the intruder. "KID!"

The laughter came again, it vibrated deep inside Kid's soul, and it felt amazing. "Say my name again!" He rasped again, throwing her body to the ground with another powerful rip of her locks.

"YOUR NOT MY MEISTER!" Liz screamed out, locking her eyes onto where the presence was.

There was a long silence. The absolute silence except for Liz's own erratic breaths. There was a cold sweat that had broken out over her skin and it seemed to freeze in place with the rest of her body.

**Shes not afraid of you...**

"Not afraid?..." Kid's eyes widened, his body stumbled forward slightly.

**Isn't that funny?...**

"Yes, funny..." He laughed loud and suddenly, but was cut short by his own seriousness. "What should we do about that?"

**Kill her...**

"Kill...Her?..." Kid's face twitched. "Kill her..." A large crimson grin spread a crossed his face.

**Rip her, tear her, bleed her...**

"Liz..."

"K-Kid? Where are you!" Liz searched the room. His voice was inside her head, it came from no direction.

"Look at me..."

Liz cried out in frustration, she reached around her frantically. She swiped her hand through thick darkness. Each time send a jolt of chilled ice down her spine, a musky sweat filling her pores and overflow. "KID!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

The candles that were lined inside Kid's room lite suddenly, in an unaccustomed display. The flames flickered in a slow and memorizing manner. Downward. They flowed a dark red. That flowed onto the floor around her. She was sinking in a thick blackness. Then she saw Kid.

"AAAHHHH!" Liz screamed. It was all she could do. All her mind was capable of.

"Whats wrong?" Kid's body was hanging from an stretching, oozing blackness washing over the ceiling above. "You look...Terrified." His mouth dropped open, breathing at an overly fast pace. Blood poured from between his teeth, over his lips and out the corner of his mouth, joining the thick crimson. "It looks delicious on you..."

"KID SNAP OUT OF IT!" Liz screamed out to her Meister. She was not noticing her waist was sinking down into the pooling red below her. That it was crawling on her. All she could see was that state he was in. Those five markings that cursed his mouth and the unknown attire he was wearing. What was this?

"Snap...Snap out of..." Kid's lips twitched, he laughed loudly. "I never thought to do that!" Kid grinned down at her, grasping his arm tightly. The sound that escaped the flesh was moist, sharp, and grinding. The sound came cracking out all at once, in a single pop. More blood pouring from that fresh wound, the protruding bone helping all the more.

"AAHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Liz thrashed in the murky blood, trying to reach for Kid. Her Meister. He was in there...He was there..."KID!"

A splash.

Liz jerked her head upwards, eyes shivering, searching the blackness above. It hissed and sunk slowly downward. Large spikes of blackness sinking into the deep blood around her. Liz cried out again. Tears flowing from her eyes. A lump formed in front of her view from the blood, slowly rising from the liquid.

**Rip her...**

"K-Kid..." She wept in agony, staring at the bare, blood coated body of her Meister. "Come back to me..."

Those wide, golden eyes shot through the blood. Staring her down. Hypnotizing her body into shock and terror. The grin spread a crossed his features. "Flesh..." He whispered softly, hands reaching out. The blood was warm against her skin. His fingers massaged into her cheek and jaw. "Flesh.." His tone lowered, eyes widening, grin spreading.

"Come back.." She cried again, lowering her head, trying to pull herself form his grasp.

"Liz..." He laughed her name.

Liz dared to peer into those eyes again, her whole being shook. Her soul was shrinking, leaving...She could feel it. "K-Kid.."

"Your flesh.." The Meister grasped the neck of her gown, tugging it away, the rip was sickening to Liz's ears. It reminded her of the breaking bones.

"Stop it..." Liz stared into his eyes, sorrow flowing. Where was Kid...

"Your flesh.." He grinned. Laughing each time his hands pressed into a new patch of skin. He grasped at her neck, slipped quickly past her shoulders, pawed at her sides, grasped and tightened against her chest. "Flesh...Flesh...Flesh...Flesh, flesh, flesh!" Kid was chanting lightly, going through each patch of skin again, this time beginning to become rougher, laughing louder. The blood got higher.

Liz choked on her tears. The smell of rotten flesh filling the room made her stomach turn. Nothing was pleasant that he was doing to her. Nothing felt...Nothing was feeling...It was just happening. "Kid..." She begged softly. Softly at some form of her Meister that was left.

"Yes..." His eyes snapped wider, teeth clenching. The sound of bones cracking, from somewhere, somewhere...Echoing.

"Your not Kid..." She whispered out, her gaze seized by his own brass ones.

"Kid...I'm Kid..." He rasped dangerously.

"Your not KID!" Liz dared to yell. She dared...

The blood thickened, it boiled, spasmed around them. No one said anything.

**Rip her...Rip her...Rip her!**

"Rip her..." Kid whispered.

Liz felt a blizzard run a crossed her skin. Her eyes felt over whelmed with emotions that wanted to flood and escape, they stunk.

"No flesh...No flesh...Rip it away..." Kid grinned widely, his nails digging into her shoulders. "No **flesh**..." The grin disappeared, turning sour and electric in a matter of moments. He suddenly dug into the thick, rippled flesh, pulling. Tearing. Tugging.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Rip her! **

**Rip her!  
>RIP HER!<br>****RIP HER!**

* * *

><p>Shall I explain?<p>

Well...

I was bored and had a very bad chase of writings block.

This is what was created...

So, whenever I am bored.

Chapters will be added.

To explain the madness here.

I figured, the books madness was not "The" madness.

The true madness outside of the book.

When the madness inside of the book was with Kid, it gave him perfection.

Nothingness is perfection.

When it was taken away from him.

"The" madness manifested inside the back of his mind because of the mental stress.

Hope this isn't crossing the line with gore or anything. w

And if it is...

I don't caaarrreee~3


	3. Chapter 3

**RIP HER!**

**RIP HER!**

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"LIZ! LIZ!"

Liz jerked forward, the beads of sweat flying from her icy skin. She was breathing erratically, her lungs paining her with each breath she took.

"Liz?..."

The weapon looked to the voice in a swirl of panic. But once her she saw the terrified expressions staring back at her Liz felt the weight lift from her shoulders.

"S-Sis?.." Patti sobbed out, sitting on her own bed.

"Liz? Are you alright?" Kid was by her side, his gaze piercing her with a most serious expression.

"Kid?" Was he really... "KID!" Liz throw her arms around her Meister, hugging him close to her body. "I-I was so worried!"

Kid slowly curled his arms around the blonde, looking down at her in shock. A trailing pinkish color coating his cheeks. "It was just a nightmare...You really had Patti scared. She came and woke me up..." The Meister looked off to the side for a moment. "You were...Ripping your clothing..."

Liz pulled back, her eyes tilted downward and she froze. Her gown...Ripped, like he had done...

"Liz, your shaking." Kid's eyes widened in fear. His arms attached to her again, holding her close to his chest. "...It was just a dream...An illusion. You did that yourself."

Patti rushed from her bed, clasping a death grip around her sister's body. Sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. "Sis! Your alright!"

Liz closed her eyes.

Just a nightmare.

An illusion.

...None of it was real...

...Then why did it feel so real?

* * *

><p>They were covering her body. Since Liz decided it would be wise for her to stay home from the academy this evening, they had started appearing in small groups along her skin. Bruises. Thick purple with brownish edges. It was not just her imagining them either, they hurt when she touched them. Liz would have shaken them off as nothing. If it was not for the obvious hands marks, ones that were not her own. That was what made up her mind for her current destination.<p>

"...How does one obtain madness."

Stein paused in his typing. "Thats an very dangerous question for such a young student to be asking me." The professor spun himself around in his chair, looking at Liz with an interested little smile. "Whats the occasion?"

The pistol gave a nervous knit to her brows. "I want to know how it would manifest inside someones mind..."

Stein pushed his glasses up, smirking slightly. "You never answered my question though, whats the occasion?...Feeling curious all the sudden?"

"Yes."

Stein frowned, flipping out a cigarette. "Your not a very good lair."

Liz bit her bottom lip. What if it was all an illusion after all? Then she would be getting herself caught up in the chaos for nothing.

"Tell you what. I'll give the basics and we'll pretend this conversation never happened?..." Stein flicked the ash from the edge of his cigarette, plucking it on the corner of his lips. "I'm sure you know how madness is caused. With all the talk about the Kishen."

Liz nodded, listening eagerly.

"How one obtains such a state is more easily said then you would think." Stein stood up a moment, spinning his chair around so the back was facing Liz. He sat back down, leaning himself over the cuisined back-rest. "Madness comes from here..." Stein grasped his screw, giving it four turns. "A state of mind, obviously. Traumatization would be a good explanation." The screw gave a loud click. Stein smiled slightly.

"So if something terrible happened to someone it could trigger the madness?" Liz's eyes widened with interest. This made perfect sense...

"Exactly. Or if they have some profound desire. Like with most witches, they have a desire for power. That is why they are fueled so easily by the Kishen's influence." Stein pulled the cigarette away from his lips. "Could be something small as well. Having a great desire for a person might trigger the same effects as any other. Depends of the state of mind their in to begin with." The professor paused a moment, looking at Liz with a serious gaze. "Liz...Does this have anything to do with, Kid?..."

The weapon looked at Stein. She couldn't let him know... "No..I was just curious to how Maka and Soul have been getting so strong lately...I know they have black blood." She smiled slightly.

"Ah. Blood Black is different though. It triggers madness, yes. But it does not consume the person...Soul can control the madness because of black blood and even that is a miracle in its self. Black Blood at least gives some mercy...Madness does nothing of the sort." Stein gave Liz a long look, his eyes narrowing slightly as a warning.

"...Could you bring someone out of madness? I mean, is it possible?" Liz gave a saddened look. Kid...

"There are ways. Mental states are easily controlled. Madness can only manifest if it is given the proper environment..." Stein turned himself back around to his computer, staring at the screen a while before beginning his typing again. "Like a weed..."

"...Well..Thank you." Liz spoke softly, starting her leave.

"Liz...Do you know how dangerous the madness can become?"

Liz paused. "Of course I-"

" Let me answer that for you. You don't. You just toyed with the outside a couple times in battle...It is much more dangerous then you could ever imagine...Stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p>"Liz! Patti!"<p>

The siblings looked to their door, raising a brow slightly.

"Come down stairs, I have a surprise for you two!"

Liz stopped brushing out her hair, looking at her sister with a suspicious glance. "Did he say surprise?"

Patti's eyes lite up instantly, she jumped from her bed and was all ready half way a crossed the bed room. "Kid got us something!"

The elder sister opened her mouth to comment, but Patti was speeding out the door far to quickly to catch her in time. The weapon tapped the brush against her knee curiously, sucking the inside of her cheek while she thought to herself. Kid acted so necrotic before. Now he had a surprise for them?...

"Sis! Sis!" Patti's steps patted quickly down the hall, she busted through the door with a great smile a crossed her features. "Look what Kid bought for me!" She held out the small purse. It was colored a bright yellow, had bright black eyes, and brown spots. "He got me a Giraffe!" She giggled loudly, hugging the childish item to her chest and twirling around.

Liz was sitting in mild shock. Of course Kid had bought them many things through out their lives. Many, many things she was greatful for. But he had never gifted anything to them. It was more of a day of shopping for outfits that matched each other _perfectly_ or what patterns and colors they were not allowed to buy because he did not like that style. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Patti stopped her spinning, smiling widely up at her. "I didn't even open the other ones yet! Come on, Sis!" Patti grasped her sister's hand tightly, pulling her swiftly from the room.

Other ones? Liz stopped on her heels. "Let me get dressed, Patti, wait a second!" The blonde tugged her hand away.

"Just hurry up!" Patti whined. "He said I had to wait to open the others until you got down. Move, move, move!" She cheered out with a tiny blush, rushing back down the stairs.

Liz rubbed the back of her neck, walking back into her room she slipped on some shorts. All ready wearing a baggy shirt. To hide the bruises from their eyes. The ones from Kid...Liz frowned slightly. First he turned into more of a recluse then he all ready was, now he comes home with gifts? The pistol stepped downstairs with those thoughts in mind, the front door coming into view she was taken back at the sight.

"Finally!" Patti yelled out. Having seated herself around one of the wrapped gifts. The poor thing was getting ripped into the second Liz's feet came into view.

"There you are." Kid smiled.

Liz looked at him. Kid was smiling...Was everything truly all right now?... "Whats all this?" She asked quietly, stepping towards the small pile of black and white wrapped presents that Patti was not guarding.

Kid glanced at Patti, then turned back to Liz with a slightly fading smile. "I know I have been terrible to you and Patti lately..." He whispered softly. "...I should not have taken out my frustration on you two...This is my apology to you two..."

Liz could have grabbed the reaper and began swinging him around the room, but that would have ruined the moment. Kid was himself again. Liz wanted to tear up. "...Thank you."

"New colored pencils!" Patti shouted out, rolling in the discarded wrapping a crossed the floor.

Liz looked at her sister and smiled. Seeing Patti happy was one of the few things that struck her heart. "Thank you so much, Kid." She turned back to her Meister, bringing her arms around him in a gentle hug.

The shinigami returned the hug with a small smile. "Your welcome..."

* * *

><p>Maybe Stein was right...The madness needed a proper environment to manifest inside. It was just some silly nightmares. She did all those things to herself. The bruises just seemed like Kid's hands because of what happened. She had done it all to herself in the struggle. Liz smiled to herself. Yes. Childish nightmares, like the ones Patti still had. The weapon was picking up the scrape paper from their presents, stuffing them into a garbage bag Kid so kindly provided after saying the area was making him become ill. To many asymmetrical things in one place, she understood. Patti was all ready playing with her new gadgets. Setting up the rotating lights inside their room, that displayed pictures of animals running a crossed stars and hearts. There were more crafting supplies too. Everything Patti could have possibly pointed out while they were shopping was in those boxes. Liz got her more reformed items. Nail polish in a pallet of colors that mocked a rainbows existence. New brushes, powders, glosses, and a special little carrying case for all of them.<p>

"Is that chaos gone?" Kid was standing on the stairs. An arm shielding his eyes from the horrible sight of the wrappings.

Liz smirked. "Just about. You can look, its not that bad." She plucked a few more pieces from the ground. "Patti having fun?"

The Meister walked towards the door, his normal placid expression returned. "Yes, quite. Shes using the colored paper to make look-a-likes from the animal book I bought her." Kid bent over, picking up the last few imperfections from his floor.

Liz opened the bag for him, looking at him curiously, but with a small smile. " What brought all this around?..."

The shinigami tossed the paper into the garbage bag, grabbing the black bag and twisting it shut. "I told you. I realize how terrible I was being to you two..." Kid paused, giving her a saddened expression. "A Meister should never treat his partners with such disrespect..."

Liz looked to the ground. She should have been satisfied with that answer... "...Why were you so angry at us?..." She asked softly.

The reaper sighed, placing the garbage by the front door before approaching Liz. "It was just my OCD acting up...After being stuck in such a horrible place everything imperfect just infuriated me..." Kid rubbed the back of his head, glancing into the kitchen. His gaze was glued into the distance like before. "...And last night...When Patti came in crying..." He chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Made it seem like you were being attacked...I just snapped out of it..."

Liz felt a light heat rise in her cheeks. Even if she knew Kid would have done the same for Patti, as she would for her sibling and her Meister. It was still something special. "It was just a silly little dream..." She smiled, giving a short chuckle.

Kid looked up at her, looking into the orbs of her eyes. "Yes..." His lips twitched into a small smile. Silly little dream...

Liz's smile gave way, turning into a more calming expression. "Your worried."

Kid's gaze flicked off to the side then was brought back into the pools of her eyes once again. "Am I that obvious?" He asked, his tone softer then usual.

The blonde shook her head. "No, your not that obvious. But I'm your partner. I can sense it..." She placed a hand on his arm, giving a soft squeeze. "Kid, you don't need t-"

"May I watch over you tonight?" Kid spoke quickly.

"I um..." Liz paused, laughing softly. "Your paranoid."

"I want to make sure nothing is harming you. Dream or otherwise." Kid spoke proudly, his hand dropping from the back of his neck.

"Isn't that my job?" She gave a cocky smirk, chuckling softly.

"Liz, I-"

"I'm just messin'." The blonde shook her head at Kid, chuckling slightly. "Kid, your always welcome in our room. You should know that." Liz smiled. "I'll get the extra bedding from the closet."

Kid nodded slightly, watching as Liz jogged up to the shared bed room. He gave a slight smile. It was better now. Ever since that dream last night, it was gone...The voice spoke no more...No more illusions. No more anger...That wonderful dream...

Him and Liz.

* * *

><p>This was going to become a long night. And much to quickly for Liz's likings.<p>

"Look, look! Here comes the unicorn again!" Patti giggled from her bed, pointing at the pinkish turning orange shape that galloped over a shining star.

The light had been something amazing to star at for a good solid hour, but now with Patti...

"Hahaha! Look at the Penguins!"

Liz cringed. Things become a lot less wonderful and much more obnoxious. "Patti, can we please turn the lights down?"

"Awww, but Sis, I just got it!" Patti complained, looking over to Liz with a pouting lip.

The elder sibling took one look into those teary eyes and frowned. She was impossible to say no to sometimes. "A-All right, just get some sleep." Liz turned herself away from the brightest section of light. Staring at the dull, sparkling reflection of shapes on the nearest wall to her bed. Liz glanced at the floor over the edge of her bed. Kid had taken refuge from the shining impostor by slipping next to her bed, far from Patti and the tiny glowing ball that created the images. His eyes were closed. But that never meant he was truly asleep. "Kid..."

The shinigami's golden eyes popped open at hearing his name, looking up to Liz's face hovering over the edge of her bed. "Is something wrong?" He sat himself up, his eyes filled with worry.

"No, I just was checking on you." Liz spoke in a soft tone.

"Again?..." He asked softly, his eyes drifting half lidded again with sleep.

Liz nodded hesitantly. Once they had settled into the room each minute Liz would look over her bedding and Kid would smile up at her in that reassuring manner. It was because of how dark everything had gotten. The lighting helped some, but it didn't take away the nervous feeling every time she glanced into the darker corners of their room. Where she could imagine that hand reaching out for her again. And the blood... "K-Kid..." She whispered.

"Yes?" Kid watched her eyes patiently.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep..." Liz admitted, feeling her pride whither slightly at such a sentence escaping her lips.

The reaper's reply was belated. Stuck on what he could possibly do for her. To be fair, he was not human, sometimes when he tried to understand a feeling he was having his mind would work himself into passing out to try and understand the mechanics behind it all. "...Do you feel better with me here?" He asked, sitting himself completely up and looking at her with a serious gaze.

Kid's eyes...It was so wonderful to see them back..."Yes."

The Meister paused, watching a couple gentle beams of shapes pass a crossed her face. It reminded him of the dream. "...Would it help if I was closer?" Kid spoke the words softly. But he couldn't believe himself for doing such a thing. This was not a dream...This was reality. Liz was different here...

He spoke so gently...He was not laughing...No screaming...Her Meister..."...Yes..."

The raven stood himself up, shifting into sitting on the edge of her bed. No matter how close he came to her...She was different here...She did not heal his soul here...Liz would never whisper sweet nothings into his ear here...Kid ran a couple fingers a crossed her cheek, brushing some stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm always here for you." He whispered softly.

So gentle...The bruises stopped hurting... "Stay here..." Liz said, sitting up slightly and inching herself over.

Don't look into those eyes... "Of course." Kid pushed over the covers, spacing himself away from her body. Don't fall in love with those eyes...It was a dream...

Liz touched his arm. Just right...Cool, not warm with blood. How her Meister should feel. "Thank you..." She whispered, resting her forehead against the edge of her shoulder.

Not a dream, Kid... "Your welcome..." Its not a dream...

Don't feel it...

Not in the heart...

Your a fool if you do...

Don't fall in love...

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p>So, if you haven't all ready guessed it.<p>

Kid was having a completely different dream sequence then Liz.

Why so?..

Well...

Wanna know a secret?..

...

I'M NOT TELLING! HAHA!

**:D**

But in all seriousness.

Thank you to the people who reviewed this, your comments were very well appreciated.

Even if I did scare one of you...

I'm so sorry you stumbled upon this. D:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up...<strong>

**I have a surprise for you...**

Patti gave a long breath inward. Lifting herself slowly from laying on her stomach to sitting up more. "Kid?.." She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

**Look at what I brought for you...**

**More presents...**

The young child leaned up, blinking through the dancing light around her. "Kid?..." She looked over to where her sister would be sleeping. "Liz?" Her brows knit in displeasure. Her sister never left her side.

**Down here.**

Patti opened her eyes wide, looking towards the foot of her bed. "Hello?..." She whispered softly. There was a long silence. "Liz!" Patti shoved the covers away from her body, looking at her door with frightened gaze.

"Where are you going?"

Patti's eyes flicked to the end of her bed again. She gasped, seeing a dull shape forming in front of her eyes. The younger sister watched at the wriggling shadow, seeing two tiny eyes roll from the depths of its body.

A wide grin split its dark face, showing rows of teeth. "Your not leaving before the surprise, are you?" The shadow whispered.

"A surprise?..." Patti crawled to the edge of the bed, looking into the beady black eyes before her.

"Mmhm...A big surprise..." The grin widened on the creatures face, its neck twisted to the side sharply. "Just for you...Patti." The creature straightened its self out again, having a twisting serpent like neck.

The Thompson sister watched the display with wavering eyes, her brows coming together as she slide back away from the forming glob. "I don't believe you." She said cautiously.

"Whats your favorite color?" The shadow whispered, smoke escaping from between its dagger-like canines. The amorphous body twisting so it was cocking its craning neck to one side.

Patti fumbled with the covers in her hands, hiding most of her face behind the black blankets. "...Yellow." She spoke quietly.

"Yellow! What a color!" Its teeth shimmered. In a second the black oozing turned into a bright yellow. Making those beady eyes stick out all the more.

"Oh!" Patti dropped the covers from her face. Her eyes sparkling in a display of curiosity. "Woooow!"

The yellow thing chuckled, a strange high-pitched laughter. It seemed to echo around Patti. "Why do you love yellow?" It asked, two slummy little hands curling around the end of her bed. Its fingers were long and little nails sharp.

"Because Giraffes are yellow!" Patti spoke loudly, her childish blush appearing over her cheeks.

"My, my...How amazing...Your surprise is that very thing." The yellowish glob melted and sunk below her bed, letting out a string of laughter as it went.

The teenager gave a huge grin, crawling quickly to the edge of her bed. "Really?" Her smiled dropped at seeing the little creature was gone. "Hey...Hey little guy! Where are you?" She spoke loudly leaning down enough so she was half-way off the bed. She hung her head low enough to pear underneath her bed. "Where are you?"

Two glimmering eyes appeared within the darkness that surrounded the under of her bed. A single eye blinked, followed very lately by the other. A short snorting sound escaping the thing.

Patti titled her head slightly. "What cha doin' down there?..." She asked softly, smiling widely. "Come here!" Patti reached out one of her hands.

The eyes widened and shifted further back, a low rumbling escaping its throat. Along with a sharp clicking, scrapping sound.

"Uhh?" Patti frowned. "Why are you acting so funny?..."

The little thing stopped all sounds, slowly inching its self towards Patti's out stretched hand.

"There you are, com-..." Patti felt everything stop around her.

The dancing lights passed over the edge of her bed, flashing over the creature. Its eyes were hollow and dripping with crimson, that pointed smile widening, its shaggy yellow fur sluggish and wet. "Rock...A-Bye...Baby..." The creature dripped out the words like thick pudding, its tongue melting from behind its teeth, oozing onto the floor below.

Patti snapped back up, panting vigorously, her breathing unfocused and out of place. "L-LIZ! LIZ!" She screamed out.

"In a treetop..."

She looked to her right, shaking intensely.

There was the same dripping blood stare and snarling grin, plastered on the snout of the same sickening fur. Its neck was stretched high, hovering over her. Inches away. "...When the wind blows...the cradle will rock..." The creature's tongue, elongated and coated with grotesque bumps, slide along Patti's face.

The sister was shaking in mind and soul, staring into those flowing eyes. A sudden jolt of heated air shocked the back of her neck, making her whirl around to face another creature. The light filling her room turned sour. The shapes melting away, leaving nothing but horrible faces and skeletons to stare into her fearful eyes, the color turning a violent red. The other creature had tiny pointed horns and two ridged ears. "..When..the **bones**...breaks..." Those long fingers shot out, grabbing her arm.

" **Your** **blood shall fall**." The other yellowish nightmare grabbed her arm.

Patti was screaming.

She had been screaming.

She never stopped screaming.

Both of those fingers twisted her limbs, the sound of a rotten apple being pulled and twisted apart. She was held up between two grins by the skin of her disconnected joints.

"**And down will come **_**pretty **_**Patti~**" Another voice...

Patti was coughing on her breath, the blood made it hard to breath, tears were falling, but she had no idea she had been crying. Her eyes looked forward. Kid was standing at the edge of her bed...Was that Kid?...Kid!...He was holding Liz! "LIZ!" She cried out, thrashing her legs. What did he do to her sister? Why did she look so strange?

The globs began to melt away their fur, showing beaten flesh and bones, they grabbed her hair. "**Skin..**"

"SISTER!"

"**And all!**"

A sound of wet silk being torn in two separate directions.

And a sensation of salt being poured over a fresh wound.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>By the way, never get used to me uploading anything this quickly.<p>

I just happened to have a sudden urge to write like this about four days ago, and ta-da!

Because I'll get a good amount in on Recipe For Love and my brain just dies on me...

(Which bothers me, because I am literally just ten or twenty lines away from being finished! D: )

For some reason this shocks the damn thing back into working.

I don't know.

Honestly, I scare myself sometimes.

Anyways, to the chapter.

Now Patti has gotten a taste of madness.

She saw Kid in his madness state...

And Liz?...Well, there is another mystery added to the list for chu~


End file.
